yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1
The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure. Plot With Skyla and the Royal Crusaders missing in Zootopia, Princess Flurry Heart is willing to take the risk of finding her sisters, With some help from Chicken Little and his friends including Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn. Flurry Heart and her sisters paying Zootopia a visit One day, Princess Flurry Heart, her parents and sisters were paying a visit to Zootopia. Soon, She asked her parents if they could meet Judy, Nick and friends as they agreed. Meeting with Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn/Taking the Case of stolen items At the ZPD, Flurry Heart and her sisters met with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn. They were really glad to see them again. During the roll call meeting, Chief Bogo assigned the cops for Bellwether's escape. So, He sends Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn to investigate the prison cell Annie Fox made the crime scene out of. Then, Flurry Heart asked Chief Bogo if she and her sisters would witness their carrier as the ZPD's finest cops. Chief Bogo agreed because she was responsible. Someone busted Bellwether from her cell/Searching for clues At the prison cell, They found a prison cell of Bellwether that was busted open. Just then, Flurry Heart found some clues of what's left of Bellwether. She found a piece of her whool and a reptilian scale, She believed that some kind or reptile bust her out. Dr. Fossil and Klang's evil plot Meanwhile, Duke Weaselton brought Dr. Fossil and Thaddeus E. Klang the supplies they needed. Then, Bellwether and Feathers McGraw make ready to carry on their plan. Meeting Young Ace and his friends Back with Flurry Heart, her sisters and Judy and Nick's team, They've met up with Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water who'd came to help them out with the investigation. Getting some answers from key witnesses Around Savanah Central, They were looking for any key witnesses. Just then, Finnick came and explained that he spotted a snake in a black robe and purple cape working for some type of dinosaur. At the Mystic Spring Oasis, Flurry Heart was asking Yax and Nangi about any type of dinosaur. Then, There was an art picture of a pteranodon. Searching everywhere in Zootopia/Skyla disappeared That night at Downtown, Flurry Heart, and her friends searched everywhere for any clues. Just as they split up, Skyla disappeared without a trace. The Royal Crusaders captured one by one As the searching goes on, The Royal Crusaders got captured one by one. Armor Bride got captured while searching in the north, Sweetie Heart in the south, Scander in the east and Britney Sweet was the last one captured while searching in the west. Flurry Heart couldn't find her sisters Back with Flurry Heart, She got lost and couldn't find her sisters anywhere. Meanwhile, Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn found a snake's skin as they go find Flurry Heart and her sisters. Dr. Fossil's plan for Skyla and the Royal Crusaders Meanwhile, Dr. Fossil was at his lab when Bellwether came with Skyla and Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw came with the Royal Crusaders exactly as planned. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225